Warrior Child
by Gatemage
Summary: A teenage girl finds her way to happiness and goes on the trip of a lifetime with her heroes, SG1
1. The Black Van

Warrior Child

Mina, an active teenager, is living her life in an ordinary town and feels as if her life in her small town is fake. She finds herself on an extraordinary adventure with her heroes, characters from her favorite television show. She learns how to live life to its fullest and finds the true meaning in her life while she is on her quest.

My second real Fic, Hang with me!

The Back Van

Mina was a teenager in a small town, a teen who had a busy schedule. She boxed, wrestled, fenced, did three types of martial arts, gymnastics, dance, and drama. She also had to take care of her three younger siblings, Conner, the youngest, Liane, who was in second grade, and Sandra, in seventh grade. Even with all these activities, Mina still managed to watch her favorite show, come Mondays and Fridays.

Mina woke up one morning and she saw a camera in her room. To be safe, Mina tossed a dirty shirt over on to the camera, preventing it from filming. After this, Mina got dressed and put in her contacts. Then, she went to get ready for school.

After leaving for school, Mina noticed a black van following her. Assuring herself that she was overreacting, she ignored it. Upon her arrival to school, the black van continued straight down the road.

While she was in school, Mina saw video cameras in every room that she went to. This shook Mina, for she took pride in being the most observant person in the school. Once again, though, she convinced herself that she was just being jumpy. She mostly ignored the cameras, except for a glare in the beginning and end of each class. When Mina left for her fencing class, she saw the black van again.

During fencing, she took her anger out on each opponent, earning great praise from the instructor. When she had calmed down she realized that there was a camera in the fencing classroom as well. The same thing happened the next day, at wrestling and at Boxing. Everywhere she went, she saw cameras or the black van. This continued for two weeks, when the van parked in front of her house. As she left the house, a man stepped out of the van.

"I need you to come with me," he ordered.

"Are you from the F.B.I.?" Mina asked him.

"No," he was confused; this was not what should be happening.

"The C.I.A.?" Mina smirked at him, narrowing her eyes, eyes the color of the sea in a storm.

"No"

"Then why have you been following me and monitoring me for the past two weeks?" Mina knew it was he who was spying ion her, she had copied down the license plate number.

"What? How could you… How did you… What?" the man was so flustered that he got back in the van. Mina noticed that he had accidentally dropped a slip of paper. She read what it said before pocketing it and heading off to school.

Mina knew that she had only a week before the man came back, and she made sure that she was well prepared. She told her mom that a "friend" might be taking her with their family on a trip, so she had to pack some bags just in case. This "friend" would be coming right before the "flight they had to catch", so she had to be ready to go on a moment's notice.

"We need you to come today, Mina, there are no excuses," the man said.

"Why?" Mina asked out of spite.

"I can't tell you here," he looked very uncomfortable.

"Why?" Mina asked, like an annoying two-year-old.

"It's top secret"

"That means they didn't tell you, right?"

The man glared and whispered something into his shirt collar. "I can't answer that question," he said to Mina.

"They didn't tell you!" Mina laughed, tell a man to do something with out letting him knowing why, a good joke, one she had thought to be above the mental power of politicians. "They sent you off and didn't tell you why"

"Stop doing that!" and into his collar, "Now!" Another man stepped out of the van. He had geeky glasses and short hair.

"You shouldn't have cut your hair," Mina said, hardly casting a sideways glance at the man. "The long hair fit you better, but the muscles save you, you know that?"

"What?" the second man asked.

"Forget it. But I do have to say that your old hair style was my true ananda"

"Ananda? That's Sanskrit, it means 'that joy'-" the man started.

"'in existence with out which the universe will''" Mina cut him off.

"-'fall apart and collapse'," the man finished, "How could you know this, I barely know Sanskrit, moreover, it's a dead language, which means that it truly shouldn't be something you know offhandedly"

"Do you have a problem with my knowing Sanskrit, Daniel?" Mina asked sweetly.

"No I don't, but… Wait how do you know my name?" the man who Mina had spoken to, the one with the glasses asked.

Mina continued to upset both men until they were both black and blue from trying to force her into the van. Finally, the first man told her why they needed her to get into the van. Mina was finally satisfied and did a triple back flip onto her porch roof. She grabbed a suitcase and a deck of cards before she made her way down using several acrobatic stunts. "Just don't try to get me to anything before you explain, EVER!" Mina warned them as she entered the van.

In side the van there were three other people, Mina recognized all of them, they were (Colonel) Jack O'Neill, (Major) Samantha Carter, and Teal'c, all were characters of Mina's favorite television show. "Cards any one?" Mina asked, no one responded. "I know you play cards, O'Neill," she said, looking into his eyes.

"How can you know whether or not I play cards?" O'Neill asked. He was somewhat confused, how could she know that he played cards? He never let any one find out that he played cards.

"I just know," Mina said mysteriously and somewhat frighteningly, with a grin that made O'Neill shiver. She reached into her bag, "Chess?" she asked as she pulled out a chess set.

O'Neill sighed, "Might as well play something, it's a long drive," and he sat down to play. O'Neill was haunted by Mina's soft words as he picked up a knight, "They DO look like horses, Jack." As the trip grew longer, passing through several states, the four some saw it fit to tell Mina in greater detail what they needed her for. When the foursome finished, Mina laughed, shaking her head causing her blood hued hair to cascade down out of her loose ponytail and over her shoulders. Her hair had a slight wave, causing it to bounce and flow, framing her face. Mina's laugh was like a thousand sleigh bells sounding in unison, a beautiful sound. Mina was still smiling as she began to softly sing a song, "Let's see what I can come up with on the spot," she said. "Daniel: to the tune of 'If I Was Jesus'.

If I was Daniel

I'd have some real long hair

Glasses and Cammo

Exactly what I'd wear

I'd be the guy for Sha're

Translating O so fine

Home on Abydos

Havin' a real good time

_Ohhh and I'd die three times for you _

_Yeah, I'd show you who's Tau'ri_

_I'd kill Ra and abhor Yu_

_Goa'uld who are vain_

If I was Daniel,

I'd have a wormhole front door

I'd chase 'round some aliens

Mann, I'd never get board

I'd find me some good friends

Get myself chased all night

By Goa'uld and Jaffa

'Cause they got somethin' y hide

_Ohhh and I'd die three times for you _

_Yeah, I'd show you who's Tau'ri_

_I'd kill Ra and abhor Yu_

_Goa'uld who are vain_

If I was Daniel

If I was Daniel

I'd go and Ascend

Show up at bad times

When you thought I was dead

I'd speak 23 languages

A scholar you'd say

The Egyptologist doctor

Who killed Ra

_If I was Daniel _

_If I was Daniel_

_Ohhh and I'd die three times for you _

_Yeah, I'd show you who's Tau'ri_

_I'd Forgive Jack and rejoice_

_As he let me die in pain_

"So, what 'dja think?" Mina smiled; her voice could be soft and sweet if she wanted it to be.

"Wow," Daniel seemed to be in shock that Mina (one) had chosen to sing about him, (2) that she had been so accurate, and (3) she had been able to move him so much.


	2. True Lies

True Lies

Part 2 of Warrior Child

When the Van finally stopped at their destination, Mina got out and looked 'round, they were at a mountain, Cheyenne Mountain, the location of the Stargate. Mina smiled and whispered something that Daniel asked her to repeat. "I said 'true lies'. The show is Science Fiction, lies, but it is true," she said confirming her belief and justifying several other things she had said earlier. Once the foursome took Mina inside they explained everything about what they needed her for. Mina was only half listening to the others as she walked through the halls, memorizing each detail of every corridor. In the first hour of being at the SGC, Mina was told how the MALP had been sent a planet where it seemed like there were only kids; warrior children seemed to rule the planet.

Mina agreed to help try to establish friendly contact with the people of the planet, but asked where the gym was right afterwards. Once taken to the gym, Mina took out her fencing gear and practiced a bit, but with out someone to spar against, fencing isn't so much fun. Next Mina took out her boxing gloves and boxed Teal'c; she won, leaving the rest of SG-1 in shock. "Thank you Teal'c, it was kind of you to box me." Mina boxed Teal'c everyday (and won). She practiced her many fighting skills every day in order to keep at her best in each of her skills.

Finally, the day came when the MALP sent images of no one near the 'gate on the planet of warrior children. By this point Mina had helped Daniel to decipher three languages, translate half of the inscriptions on his artifacts, and Mina helped Daniel wean off of coffee. Mina also taught Teal'c how to fence, helped O'Neill to understand Sam and Daniel, and helped Sam to create a new 'gate-dialing program that made the Stargate dial out faster than it would with a DHD. Mina also helped many other people around the SGC with their work. By the time Mina stood before the 'gate to go to the planet of the warrior children, she had been off world ten times and had introduced exotic new foods to the menu at the commissary. Mina now knew how to use several Goa'uld weapons and how to use any of the military issue guns that she might be given for a mission off-world.

"Don't worry," Mina said in a strange, half attached voice, her eyes had grown vacant, glossed over, "Nothing bad will happen," she blinked, shook her head, and smiled. She shrugged as the others looked at her, they were beginning to get used to the detached voice that she sometimes used, the voice that always proved true, but this was still odd to hear. Mina laughed and said, "Don't ask how I know, or ask me to repeat it, I won't be able to tell you or to explain, I have some type of precognition or something like that, and yes, I can tell what you're thinking, but only if it's a loud thought. Colonel O'Neill, I suggest that you relax yourself, your thoughts are deafening," Mina said rubbing her temples.

As she stood there in her Forest, really olive, Green SG-1 uniform (complete with the military issue black combat vest, military issue hand gun, Zat, and stave), Mina could feel the air ripple with anticipation and apprehension. She watched as the wormhole leapt into being, ejecting a jet of water-like plasma into the 'Gate room, and stepped forwards with the rest of SG-1 towards the rippling event horizon. Mina looked back to see the temporary head of the SGC standing in the control room watching the proceedings. Colonel O'Neill went through the Stargate first, followed by Teal'c, Mina went through next, followed by Sam, and Daniel came through last holding out his military issue hand gun, similar to Mina's own.

The planet was wooded around the Stargate; the Colonel was surveying the area, P-90 at the ready. Mina saw Teal'c doing the same thing and took out her gun, although she knew she did not need it. Mina opened her mind to access possible threats any where in the area and touched one unfamiliar mind nearby. Mina opened her eyes and looked, slowly as so not to make the watch think she knew they were there, and saw a little boy, no older than herself. He wore clothes similar to those worn by the Native Americans. The boy had olive colored skin and rather long jet black hair. Mina could tell that he was looking at her and that he was in awe of her strange appearance. She thought it made sense, with her blood red hair, skin the color of the moon, the forest green outfit, and her eyes like the stormy sea, she had to be unlike anyone he had seen before.

The boy stood up and began to turn, as he did so Mina closed her eyes once more and opened her mind as so to watch him. Mina saw through his eyes the forest flying by, he was running. The boy came to a village where many people filed out of the huts that dotted the landscape. Mina opened her eyes and shook her head. "They're coming," she said.

"Who?" Daniel asked, being the closest to her.

"The people, they know what we look like, they know we're here. They had a spy sitting around near the 'gate; he went to alert the villagers, Mina tried to catch her breath, but she felt many new minds coming towards her, fast. "Maybe... an ambush?" Mina suggested in order to get the others to hide. While the other members of SG-1 hid in bushes and such, Mina leaped up into the branches of the tree she was under. Although the rest of the team could not see Mina, they felt the ever present part of her that was extended into their minds, a connection which was becoming more and more of a two way connection than a one way connection. From her perch in the tree, Mina could see what happened the best out of the team.

The boy was back, there was a contingent of children warriors with him now. All of the children carried bows, arrows and a sword each, although not one of them could have been older than twelve. The oldest of the boy warriors spoke. "_Yav'y yhyll svihè? Sho'lan yh Von'ge-ah_?" Mina realized with a start that she had been right about herself—she could understand and possibly speak, any written or spoken language whether she wanted to or not— because she had heard this, but she could tell what these strange syllables and words meant. The questions had been "Where are they from?" and "What have they?" or simply asking what was with SG-1. The boy who had seen SG-1 made several motions with his hands— he made a circle with his hand, shot his arm out, crossed his wrists, and snaked his hand through the air in the shape of a "Z".

"Kein'shula," the second boy said, letting Mina know the mute boy's name­—Kein'shula, "_Mey fea shu'vlay svin'tongal?"_ ("How many were there?) Kein'shula made a fist, tapped his nose twice, and rapped his knee three times with his hand in a "thumbs up" position. The boy who had spoken to Kein'shula looked around and spoke, not to Kein'shula, but to SG-1. _"Shalv nòchl yl shvin, nohl svhinvg!" _This was an order, Mina had heard quite clearly, "Those who hide, be seen by I!" she sighed, syntax would be a problem, she guessed he meant that he wanted them to come out of hiding.

Mina used the rudimentary telepathic link to let this be known to the others. _Do not let yourselves be seen_, Mina told them and she dropped down from the tree. Before she fell, Mina had caused her clothed to look like the native garb and as she fell, she made it so that SG-1 could understand what was said between herself and the warrior children. _"Shval kolken Mina. Dven fy'lor mechm. Me'than shav'ro shol'yn, Malvyn Pasyn,"_ she said. (I am called Mina. Have no fear of me. I come of peaceful intent, great leader).

The leader of the group looked her over and nodded. "_Yav'y yhym svihè, Meh-nah?" _he pronounced her name in an odd way.

"_Me'thlav svihè seh'vyn yn seh-Tau'ri, Malvyn Pasyn,"_ Mina replied. (I am from the world of the Tau'ri)

"_Shaly mayn yvl, Meh-nah_?" the leader asked, inquiring about the rest of SG-1.

"_Me'tryvnyn mayn, fryln mechvon'fy_," Mina said, "_Shve shay'ro sho'yn"_ (I travel with friends, fear not them. They come for peace as well)

"_Gyhyvry shu'nyt yh shuve'nah yhl, Meh-nah_?" He demanded to know why they had weapons.

"_No'prvyn myl'sen_," she explained that it was entirely for protection.

"_Yav'y yhy yvl'vyn fryln, Meh-nah_?" he was sharp, asking about where SG-1 was.

Daniel was the first to get out. He tried to speak the language. "_Called I Daniel Jackson,_" he tried to introduce himself. "_Beacon I peaceful_" Daniel only provoked laughter. He meant to say that his name was Daniel, and that he (how ever cliché) came in peace.

"Daniel, just don't" Colonel O'Neill said, realizing that Daniel was making a fool of himself, again.

"You speak the First Language?" the lead boy asked, he now had a lilting, almost British accent, "Then we shall converse better now. I am Jo'nyef, head of the warriors of the _Shii'vyi_. You are welcome among the people of the tribe"

Mina gave a swift smile, and said, "I think this is unnecessary now," she dispelled the illusion of the tribal clothes and was once more in her forest green SGC uniform. Jo'nyef nodded knowingly and took them to the village.

Mina soon befriended one of the young warriors who willingly told Mina every thing she had wanted to know. "Our people speak _Shov'ena_, which is the language of the ancestors, and we speak _Shalm'voao_, the First Language," Mina's new friend said.

"The first, the last?"

"_Shii_ is not quite how it's pronounced, it's really _Shayii _in our tribe's name, forest, not first. _Vyi_ means last, yes, but it is truly _Yvyii_, people. The true name of our tribe is _Shayii'yvyii_, (Shay-IV-hie) but it's rather complex and has been shortened to Shii'vyi because we are the first tribe to be and now we are the only tribe due to the _Jii'kelvn,_ the _Jii'kelvn_ are _Vyxzh-Tchalh_, False Gods"

"Goa'uld," Mina said, supplying the Earth name for these creatures. "They are parasites, they must have come to harvest hosts," Mina mused.

"There were others with them, we call them _Zhar'm_, they had marks on their faces the way your dark skinned friend has on his forehead," the girl said to Mina. "Our people," she said with a small smile, "Are faithful to Hol'mej," she pronounced the "j" hard, making it sound like she said "Hole-Mejsh" with a softer "j" and an "sh" after it.

"Who is Hol'mej?" asked Mina.

"Hol'mej is our protector, she trains _Sko'nait_: the Highers. The _Sko'nait_ are given abilities beyond that of any ordinary mortal. The _Sko'nait_ use this to keep the _Daj'ymehl_," Mina recognized this word, it meant something like "Others of Light" possibly Daniel's "Others". "Kein'shula is a _Sko'nait_; he made the greatest sacrifice to keep the _Daj'ymehl_ from finding Hol'mej. He gave up the ability to speak," Mina's new friend explained.

"How are the _Sko'nait_ chosen?" Mina asked, eager to know more.

"Well," Mina's friend answered, "Every year the eldest _Sko'nait_ of each order would go through the villages and look at the children under a year old. They would mark and boy and one girl to be the new _Sko'nait_. Once these two children reach three years old the _Sko'nait_ who chose them will return, unless they die, in which case their replacement will come, to collect the _Pad-Sko'nait_," She said, using a word which translated to apprentice. "The _Sko'nait_ are trained in a temple to the Protectress of their tribe, for our people the Protectress is Hol'mej. Hol'mej came and gave power to those who could help our people long ago and we honor her as our savior, she does not wish to be worshiped as a goddess, but treated as one of our own. We treat her as a heroine because of her wish"

"The _Sko'nait_," continued the girl, "are given great abilities by Hol'mej to be used in order to protect our people. If they turn away from Hol'mej, they will lose her gifts. You have the gifts of a _Sko'nait_; do you not, Meh-nah? You can see what is not there? You could understand my people although you had never heard a language like ours before? You saw Kein'shula go to the village, I know," the girl smiled.

"Well, yes, but..." Mina trailed off, realizing something. "I have no idea what your name is!" Mina laughed, her eyes sparkling with light to match the sleigh-bell laugh.

Her companion joined in, her laugh was like icicles breaking on snow, a musical tinkling, mixed with bells, soft, caring, and true. "My name is Sha'vii Sholé'vie Shiv'yn. Please, call me Sherry," she said, word still ringing with the purity of her laugh.

Mina smiled back, it felt good to smile so much, "Thank you, Sherry, but I would rather call you by your first name; it's such a nice name, Sha'vii, so musical, like it was not meant to be said but sung. And to answer your earlier question, no, I am not a protector of my people, like your _Sko'nait_, or at least, I wasn't until recently," Mina said. "I am the only person I know to have such a talent. I know one person who once could do such as I do, but they can no longer do so," she said

"Really? Who?" Sha'vii asked.

"Daniel," Mina said. "The one over there with the glass rings in front of his eyes," she pointed out Daniel, who was having an animated conversation with Jo'nyef about the customs of the Shii'vyi.

"Ah," Sha'vii said when she found him.

"What is Hol'mej like?" asked Mina, changing the topic back to the Protectress of the Shii'vyi.

"Hol'mej," Sha'vii said, "Is a loving individual. She protects us from the _Jii'kelvn_ and their servants, the _Zhar'm_. The dark skinned one on your team, is he a _Zhar'm_?" she asked.

"Teal'c? He is a Jaffa, he used to serve one of the _Jii'kelvn_, but he turned on Apophis, the _Jii'kelvn_ he used to serve, to save a group of people and to give his son a better life. One of the people who he saved was Colonel O'Neill, he also save Daniel and Sam, the blond woman who came with us. He has helped us for many years now."

"How can you be sure he is loyal to your people? He might be a _Khi!lo_!" She said, using a word which best translates to "plant".

"He is loyal to death. He nearly died once, he was bent by Apophis, but came within an _Olac_," Mina used a word meaning the same thing as our inch, "of death, where he once more pledged his loyalty to us. He killed Apophis and many other _Jii'kelvn _to let his son be free. Does this sound like a traitor to you?"

"You have proved your point, Meh-nah, you are right, those are not the actions of a traitor," Sha'vii slipped her hand into Mina's and gave it a squeeze. She smiled and they both knew that they would be good friends.


	3. The Leap of Faith

Finding Yourself

_Background: Mina is now in the Shii'vyi village. It is night time and everyone else is asleep._

A/N "text" is speech; 'text' is thought speech

Mina woke up refreshed. She looked around and saw only darkness. Mina smiled; ordinary darkness had no meaning for her. If Mina wanted to see, she would be able to see. Mina left the tent which she was sleeping in and went to look around. She could see huts and she could see that they had people in them. The aura of love which enveloped each of the Shii'vyi allowed Mina to pinpoint their locations.

Only one hut did not have such a "love light" in it. This hut drew Mina nearer because it did not have emptiness, but rather a pulsing darkness. Never had there been such a darkness, a blind spot, in her vision. Mina headed towards this hut to try to learn what was causing this abnormality. When she reached the door way of the hut, Mina experienced the most frustrating thing. She could see light streaming out through the doorway, yet when she looked in she could only see the same pulsing darkness.

'Come in, Mina,' a voice spoke in her head.

Mina thought back at the person who contacted her, 'Who are you?'

'I am Kein'shula,' he spoke to her, his mental voice quivering with hope and joy. Mina stepped into the hut and suddenly she could see again. There, in the hut was the boy who she had seen when she first came through to this world. 'Please, sit down, you needn't tire yourself. This will be an interesting talk, won't it?'

'I realize,' Mina replied.

'I knew you were different the moment the moment I saw you,' Kein'shula said. 'I felt a kinship towards you, Mina. You will do great things. I know you must be confused if you know about as much about me as I do you'

'Actually, I'm not all together that confused. I know that you are a Sko'nait, a protector of your people'

'Who told you this?' asked a startled Kein'shula.

'Sha'vii Sholé'vie Shiv'yn told me,' explained Mina.

'Oh, okay. Sha'vii is the only person who would tell you about the Sko'nait for a good purpose'

'Why do you say that?' asked Mina.

'Sha'vii is my twin sister. The second Sko'nait in our generation'

'Oh'

'When you came through the Khalac, I was captivated by your beauty. When I was able to run I felt as if you ran along side me. You remind me of Kytava, the Protectress of another tribe. Kytava would visit the place where I was trained every so often. She looked like you, only she had midnight hair and wine colored eyes. She spoke to me once. "Stormy seas along blood will be the one who you can trust," that is what she said. Then, she told me more. "By the fountain come now five, they will save those left alive. Find the lost world, through one young girl. Silence you speak until my challenge is met. Find the last of the first, the oldest of new, the youngest of old; find the story yet to be told. My champion does come to join in your fate. Solitaire, Virtue, lost planet found, true lies will bring the chosen around," after that she was gone, and I could no longer speak. I think that you are Kytava's chosen one; will you help us, Mina?' Kein'shula asked, his eyes pleading.

Mina smiled. 'Of course I will help you, Kein'shula. I'd be less than human if I didn't,' she was rewarded by the glow of Kein'shula's smile.

'You must go to Kyzan, the planet where the Sko'nait of Kytava were trained. But Kyzan has been lost for _Egonls_,' he said using a word meaning centuries.

'Kheb was lost too,' mused Mina.

'Kheb?' asked Kein'shula.

'A lost world where Daniel developed powers similar to those of a Sko'nait, but it was only borrowed power, not a gift the way the Sko'nait are given power,' Mina explained.

'That's weird,' Kein'shula thought.

'Do you know what Kyzan looks like?' asked Mina trying to change to topic.

'Yes, actually,' replied a very relieved Kein'shula, who caused an illusion of the planet, the way Mina had caused herself to appear to be wearing native garb. Mina smiled and joined her will power with Kein'shula's making the illusion waver, tantalizingly close to becoming real. Suddenly there was a surge of will power and the illusion became reality, carrying the three who powered it onto Kyzan.

"I'm sorry, do you mind if I come along?" asked the third person sounding rather foolish.

"Not at all, Sha'vii," said Mina. 'We don't mind at all'

"Huh!"

'Thoughts, Sha'vii, thoughts,' Mina's voice drifted through Sha'vii's head.

Sha'vii thought one word, not meaning to do anything, 'Mina?' she meant to say it, but for some reason she didn't.

'Yes Sha'vii, I am here'

'I'm here too, twin,' Kein'shula added.

'Kein?' thought a very confused Sha'vii.

'Yes, Sha'vii, I can speak like this to those who choose to listen to it. Thanks are in order towards you, Mina; you opened the connection between my twin and myself'

'It was nothing,' Mina answered modestly.

'We are here to find the Temple of Cleaf'mil, in the honor of Kytava. Mina must go into the temple and commune with Kytava, and then we will be confronted with our greatest challenge yet,' explained Kein'shula.

'Now, where is this temple?' asked Mina.

'No one knows. It is said that lightning brings one to the temple, I've also heard tell that the temple will only be found in a rain of blood'

'Lightning and a rain of blood, got it,' thought Mina. 'Here comes the rain,' and blood began to poor down from the sky and suddenly lightning surrounded the trio.


End file.
